Tempo Limitado
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Tantos sinais e eu não liguei a nenhum. Inocência é uma bênção ou um castigo?
**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Limite de tempo**

Quando és criança, o tempo não tem limites e os dias são intermináveis. Tens todo o tempo do mundo. Como se o tivesses nas tuas mãos e pudesses brincar com ele e na inocência, desconheces que um dia toda essa magia acaba. Tudo é efémero e a felicidade interminável, alimentada pela inocência é muito mais frágil do que possas imaginar.

Tinha nove anos quando algo dentro de mim mudou e fui invadido por um desejo enorme de procurar alguma coisa. Como por exemplo: mais razões para ser feliz, porque repentinamente tudo parecia tão pouco diante daquilo que ainda podia encontrar. Era uma sensação complexa de explicar e os meus pais pensaram que fosse o meu desejo de viajar e por isso, levaram-me aos mais diversos locais no mundo. Posso dizer que fui muito afortunado por ter visto as mais belas paisagens, sendo tão jovem e a cada momento de felicidade, julguei que estivesse mais próximo de encontrar aquilo que procurava. Mais tarde, descobri que não procurava uma paisagem, local ou objeto, mas sim alguém.

Ele apareceu na nossa vizinhança e na primeira vez que nos cruzámos a caminho da escola, perguntei se queria vir comigo de bicicleta, visto que me parecia cansado mesmo que fosse tão cedo pela manhã. Pensei que assim como eu, jogasse jogos até tarde e por isso, estava tão cansado.

Não foi fácil, mesmo com a reticência, timidez e desconfiança consegui convencê-lo a aceitar a minha companhia. Nos primeiros tempos a pé e depois na minha bicicleta.

Não estávamos na mesma turma na escola, mas fiz questão de convidá-lo para o meu círculo de amigos a cada intervalo e também durante as refeições. Ele não comia muito, mas dizia estar satisfeito. Soube mais tarde que não praticava desporto e disseram-me que sofria de uma asma grave e daí que ficasse sentado nas bancadas, enquanto os colegas corriam e faziam os mais diversos exercícios.

Não sei ao certo porquê, mas desde que o conheci, senti alguma espécie de ligação. Como se fosse certo tê-lo ao meu lado, conversar, rir e convidá-lo para passar tempo na minha casa para ver filmes ou a jogar algum jogo. Os nossos pais estavam radiantes pela nossa amizade, embora eu nunca entendesse muito bem por que razão não me convidavam para a casa dele.

Não dei importância e continuei a apreciar cada sorriso, cada palavra e cada momento ao seu lado.

\- Eren?

\- Vou sair, mãe. – Anunciei já com a porta aberta, mas a minha mãe chamou-me novamente.

\- Se vais ver o Levi, devias esperar uns dias. – Disse com um sorriso forçado.

\- Dias?

\- Ele está no hospital. Sabes que tem uma saúde frágil.

Quase um ano depois de nos conhecermos, era a primeira vez que o visitava no hospital e infelizmente, pela expressão abatida da mãe dele, descobri que aquelas visitas eram mais regulares do que alguma vez imaginei. Porém, apesar das olheiras pronunciadas, pele bem pálida e os lábios cortados, ele sorriu e agradeceu a minha visita. Disse-me que era apenas um mau dia de asma.

A inocência calou as minhas perguntas e segurei a mão dele, prometendo que assim que estivesse melhor, o levaria até ao oceano. Afinal, em poucos dias seria o meu aniversário e tendo em conta, as temperaturas e sol primaveris, prometi-lhe um bronzeado novo.

Ele riu.

\- Bonito, não é?

\- Hum, hum. – Assentiu, sentado ao meu lado no areal e encostou a cabeça ao meu ombro.

\- Estás cansado? Eu sei que foi uma viagem longa.

\- Um pouco, mas não te preocupes. Daqui a nada já estarei melhor. – Disse calmamente.

Encostei a minha cabeça à dele.

\- Acho que podíamos fazer disto o nosso ritual sempre que for o meu aniversário. O que dizes?

\- Por mim, pode ser. – Respondeu e sorriu diante dos meus festejos, antes que lhe estendesse a mão.

\- Vamos molhar os pés? Sei que ainda deve estar um pouco frio, mas…

Os olhos cinza encontraram mais uma vez os meus e assentiu, segurando na minha mão para se levantar. As olheiras estavam menos pronunciadas e fiquei contente por ver que estava melhor. Menos adoentado e capaz de acompanhar-me àquela pequena viagem, feita sem o conhecimento dos nossos pais. O que claro nos deu uma dor de cabeça mais tarde, mas para nós valeu a pena.

Sobretudo porque quando estávamos na água a molhar os pés, a cor dos olhos dele misturou-se com a cor da água do mar, tocada pelos raios do sol do entardecer. Era um dos efeitos mais bonitos que tinha visto e que me impediu de desviar os olhos dele, ao mesmo tempo que me sorriu e disse:

\- Parabéns, Eren.

Nunca parei para pensar no assunto até ser tarde, mas ele realmente sorria bastante para mim e não tanto para outras pessoas. Nunca parei para pensar nisso e só reparei mais tarde em tudo isso.

Tornámos essas idas à praia uma coisa só nossa e que fazíamos todos os anos no mesmo dia.

Três anos consecutivos em que esperava pelo frio na barriga, sempre que me dizia "parabéns" quando estávamos com os pés na água do mar frio. No ano anterior, cheguei a abraçá-lo enquanto agradecia e por momentos, pensei que tivesse cruzado uma linha, mas ele devolveu o gesto de carinho. Além disso, quando nos despedimos na frente da casa dele, puxou a minha camisa e deu-me um beijo no rosto.

Ainda me lembro do frio na barriga e de ter ficado toda a noite a pensar nisso.

Tinha quinze anos e pelos vistos, estava apaixonado sem ser consciente disso. Mesmo assim, ocasionalmente, aproveitava para agarrar na mão dele com a desculpa de que íamos chegar tarde, caso não corrêssemos. Depois de obrigá-lo a correr, culpava-me por ver a forma como lhe custava recuperar o fôlego, mas ainda assim, sempre me sorria e dizia para não me preocupar.

Se estivesse num dia de mau humor, dava-lhe um beijo no rosto com a desculpa de que dessa forma, ele deixava de parecer irritado com o mundo e arredores. Ele corava um pouco e dizia-me para parar de dizer tanta estupidez. Nunca me empurrou ou disse que não.

Nem mesmo quando em minha casa, aconchegava-me perto dele debaixo do cobertor ou quando adormecemos na minha cama tantas vezes depois de serões a jogar os mais diversos jogos.

No dia anterior a mais aniversário, disse-lhe que iria ser médico para que não tivesse que voltar ao hospital novamente. Afirmei que encontraria uma forma de livrá-lo daquela maldita asma e ele sorriu, pediu que me aproximasse e pela primeira vez, deixou um beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Não precisas ficar assim. – Disse divertido. – Não disseste que a tua amiga Annie já te tinha beijado numa festa?

\- Na cara… - Murmurei envergonhado.

\- Ah… bom… eu não queria…

\- Não, não peças desculpa. – Disse rapidamente. – Não estava à espera, mas…não significa que seja uma coisa má. Aliás, não é uma coisa má. Se quiseres, podemos repetir mais vezes… ou não… - Apercebi-me que estava a falar demais e ele riu um pouco.

\- Podemos repetir sempre que quiseres, Eren.

\- Levi?

\- Hum?

\- Foi o teu primeiro?

\- Foste o meu primeiro. – Confirmou, acariciando a minha mão que ainda segurava a dele.

\- Se amanhã ainda não estiveres melhor, podemos festejar aqui.

\- Não, amanhã quero fazer uma coisa diferente. – Afirmou. – Em vez de irmos à praia, podemos ir ao centro da cidade, dar uma volta pela praça, beber um café ou ir ao cinema.

\- Como se fôssemos namorados? – Falei sem pensar.

\- Como tu quiseres. – Respondeu e ignorei a palidez, a exaustão nos olhos dele e que além dos dois tubos no braço, também havia uma máscara que tornou a colocar para respirar com tranquilidade.

Quando olho para trás e relembro todos estes sinais, pergunto-me como pude ser tão idiota.

Assim como pediu, esperei por ele na praça onde tanto tempos passámos, sentados num dos bancos a conversar sobre tanta coisa e nada ao mesmo tempo. Ele era bastante pontual e por isso, estranhei que chegasse uns minutos mais tarde, mas vê-lo quase sem fôlego a pedir desculpa, fez com que esquecesse isso. As olheiras estavam bastante pronunciadas, os lábios secos que tentava humedecer sempre que tinha oportunidade, mas concentrei-me na camisa cinza que tinha sido um presente meu no aniversário dele e as calças pretas um pouco mais largas. Ele disse que não gostava de usar roupas muito justas, porque deixava mais pronunciável a figura fraca que tinha.

É verdade que não praticava desporto e comia pouco, mas ainda assim sempre lhe disse que quando ficasse melhor, iria aprender a olhar para outras roupas e entretanto, eu tiraria da cabeça dele todos aqueles complexos. A prova disso era a camisa que estava a usar e quando o abracei para agradecer por ter vindo, senti o perfume dele e sorri contra os cabelos negros.

\- Gosto de te ver com essa camisa e esse perfume é muito bom.

\- Sempre gostei do teu perfume. – Foi a resposta dele, antes de sorrir perante o meu embaraço assim que me separei dele. – Não vem nenhum dos teus amigos?

\- Pensava que era uma coisa só nossa. – Falei, coçando a cabeça.

\- Sim, mas…

\- Disse que iria ter com eles depois. Afinal, não quero quebrar assim tanto a tradição. – Disse divertido. – Podemos não ir à praia, mas quero aproveitar o nosso tempo.

\- Então… - Apontou para uma pastelaria. – Hoje acompanho-te no famoso bolo de chocolate de que sempre falaste.

\- A sério? Hoje não há problema?

\- Hoje é o teu dia. – Respondeu. – Vamos lá. – Segurou a minha mão e começámos pela pastelaria, onde comi muito mais bolo do que deveria. O nosso destino seguinte foi o centro comercial, onde passámos bastante tempo numa loja de jogos e música. Desafiámos desconhecidos e ganhámos devido ao nosso excelente trabalho de equipa e depois na secção de música, intercambiamos os fones várias vezes entre uma música e a seguinte. Ele queria que escutasse algumas de que gostava e eu fiz o mesmo. Numa dessas trocas, estando tão próximos, não resisti a beijá-lo e recordo as borboletas no estômago quando vi que não me rejeitava.

A mão fria dele encostou afagou a minha bochecha e depois os meus cabelos nas outras trocas de beijos que se seguiram e nada me fez sentir mais vivo do que aquele momento. Ele era perfeito.

\- Será que ainda podemos ver o mar hoje? – Pediu, quando saímos da loja e eu estava a caminhar na direção dos cinemas, mas parei diante daquele pedido.

\- Está a ficar tarde, mas… - Fiz um ar pensativo. – Hoje tenho um pouco mais de dinheiro. Tive que recorrer à minha mesada, mas vai valer a pena. Não vai dar para chegar lá a tempo se formos de autocarro, mas se apanharmos um táxi, prometo que ainda vemos o pôr-do-sol. Afinal sempre queres manter a tradição, Levi. – Brinquei e ele assentiu.

Peguei no meu telemóvel para confirmar também a quantidade de dinheiro que tinha comigo, dado que a carteira e telemóvel estavam juntos. Foi então que notei nas chamadas. Havia tantas que resolvi ignorar a minha mãe porque imaginava que estivesse chateada comigo por ter tirado o Levi de casa outra vez, quando ele ainda estava a recuperar e concentrei-me nas dezenas de mensagens dos meus amigos. Eles pediam para jantar com eles, visto que os ignorei o dia todo.

\- Hum, e se formos amanhã? – Falei um pouco atrapalhado. – Acho que me vão matar se não aparecer. Vem comigo. Sabes que todos…

\- Estou um pouco cansado, Eren. – Admitiu. – Ia só fazer mais um esforço para não quebrar a tradição, mas tens razão… também precisas de estar com os teus amigos.

\- Eu vou dizer-lhes que os compenso amanhã e… - A mão dele tocou na minha novamente.

\- Vai divertir-te com eles. – Disse. – Espero que tenhas gostado deste dia, mas está na hora de ires ter com os teus amigos.

\- Tu és o meu melhor amigo ou… namorado, não sei bem. – Cocei a cabeça. – Devias vir comigo.

\- Hoje não. – Disse.

\- Acompanho-te a casa.

\- Há autocarros perto. Vai lá. – Deu-me um toque no braço. – Eles estão à tua espera.

\- Tens a certeza que não queres mesmo vir? – Insisti. – Gostava muito de ter lá comigo. – Ao ver que parecia realmente exausto, suspirei. – Ok, não insisto mais, mas amanhã passas o dia todo comigo. – Toquei no rosto dele e vi como fechou os olhos. – Amanhã conversamos sobre… sobre isto que há entre nós. Eu gosto muito de ti, Levi. É estranho, mas às vezes sinto que estive à tua espera todo este tempo.

Os olhos cinza abriram-se e não entendi o brilho nos olhos dele, nem percebi que queria dizer-me alguma coisa que cortei com um beijo e outro e mais outro. Era viciante, era tão bom. Jamais me cansaria daquela sensação e abracei-o mais uma vez. Os braços dele apertaram-me um pouco mais forte e depois separámo-nos.

Ele sorriu e eu fiz o mesmo, enquanto separava a minha mão da dele e acenámos à distância.

Se eu soubesse, não teria largado a mão dele e nem teria deixado aquela distância existir.

Tantos sinais e eu não liguei a nenhum. Inocência é uma bênção ou um castigo?

Deixei-o ir e fui ao encontro dos meus amigos. Jantámos e estivemos até bem tarde na pizzaria, onde cantaram os parabéns e depois entregaram-me presentes. Diria que estivesse totalmente imerso na festa, mas isso não era verdade porque sentia falta do Levi ao meu lado para que aquele momento fosse perfeito. Quando ia ver as horas no telemóvel, encontrei mais uma chamada da minha mãe e concluí que aquele se calhar, devia atender e preparar-me para o sermão.

\- Não mãe, hoje não fui com o Levi ao sítio do costume e ele está inteiro e em casa.

\- Eren, ele esteve desaparecido durante grande parte do dia.

\- Ele estava comigo.

\- E devia estar no hospital.

\- O quê? – Afastei-me um pouco da confusão para escutá-la melhor. – Eu sei que ele esteve lá ontem, mas hoje passou o dia comigo. Ele não veio para casa ontem? Veio hoje de manhã e saiu comigo depois?

\- Eren… - Começou a minha mãe. – Ele fugiu do hospital hoje para estar contigo e é por isso, que te liguei tantas vezes. Ele foi encontrado perto da paragem de autocarro inconsciente e trazido para o hospital, suponho que depois de se terem separado.

\- O quê? _Puta_ que pariu, devia ter acompanhado a casa! Já estou a ir para o hospital!

\- Eren não demores muito. – Foi a única coisa que disse antes de desligar.

Devia ter questionado o tom de voz ou mesmo o facto de não me ter repreendido por ter dito palavrões na "frente" dela. Só que como sempre ignorei, mas apressei-me a sair para ir ao hospital.

Não devo ter demorado muito mais do que vinte minutos a chegar lá, só que ao contrário das outras vezes, os meus pais estavam no corredor. Impediram-me de entrar no quarto e pediram que me sentasse por alguns momentos, visto que os pais do Levi ainda estavam dentro do quarto.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha conhecido o Levi, ouvi uma versão que nunca conheci antes. Por receio de que fosse uma história muito forte para mim, afinal éramos bastante jovens e mesmo agora com dezasseis anos, os meus pais achavam que podia não estar preparado para lidar com uma coisa dessas, mas não tinham escolha senão contar-me a verdade. A razão para que o Levi não praticasse qualquer tipo de exercício físico e porque sempre escondeu o quarto dele, que nada mais era do que uma versão de uma cama de hospital rodeada de medicamentos e algumas máquinas. Coisas que não quis que eu visse. Coisas que não explicava, quando faltava às aulas ou mostrava-se muito reticente em dormir em minha casa. Não era porque não quisesse, simplesmente não podia estar tantas horas afastado das máquinas.

Os médicos sempre lhe deram menos tempo do que realmente conseguiu viver e o meu pai explicou que talvez tenha sido eu, aquilo que o manteve com forças para enfrentar mais um dia.

O Levi nunca quis dizer, mas sabia que o nosso tempo era limitado. Ele queria ser tratado com normalidade e por isso, escondeu e eu… estúpido, nunca perguntei e deixei o tempo passar.

Desde que nasceu, foi-lhe dado um prazo e ele não quis dizer que isso o definisse. Pelos vistos, os pais do Levi falaram com os meus sobre outros lugares onde viveram e em que sempre que os outros passavam a saber da situação do filho, muitos se afastavam. Com receio de que fosse contagioso, o que era algo estúpido e porque não queriam que os próprios filhos lidassem com a perspetiva da morte de tão perto. Durante anos, escutaram comentários cruéis e viram o filho fechar-se em si mesmo, até que me conheceu e a minha inocência e ausência de perguntas transformou o mundo dele. E ele não quis perder isso e por isso, dizia sempre que nos veríamos no dia seguinte, mesmo sem saber se tal coisa iria acontecer.

Passou algum tempo até que os pais dele saíram do quarto e eu pedi para entrar sozinho. Antes disso, a mãe dele abraçou-me e entregou-me um envelope.

Quando entrei no quarto, ele parecia estar a dormir.

Contudo, não havia o som das máquinas e nem qualquer uma delas estava ligada a ele como vi tantas vezes no passado. Ainda assim, ele tinha uma expressão tranquila e com o receio irracional de o despertar, sentei-me nos pés da cama com cuidado e com as mãos a tremer, abri o envelope. Havia duas folhas e desdobrei a primeira.

" _Olá Eren_

 _Espero que não me odeies por nunca ter contado a verdade. Tu nunca olhaste para mim como alguém que tinha um prazo de validade na testa e eu não quis mudar isso. Não penses que ignoraste o meu sofrimento, porque tu foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu no tempo que tive._

 _Ao teu lado, fiz coisas que não esperava fazer nunca na vida, conversei durante horas como se nos conhecêssemos há séculos e pela primeira vez, vi alguém que olhasse para mim e não para a minha doença, não para o meu prazo de validade. As palavras nunca serão suficientes para agradecer tudo o que fizeste por mim e as coisas que disseste._

 _Isso devia ter-me feito menos egoísta e para não causar-te mais dor desnecessária, devia ter escondido como eras especial para mim. Só que não consegui. Apaixonei-me mesmo quando o mundo me dizia que podia não ver o próximo nascer do sol. Apaixonei-me pela tua voz, pelas tuas palavras, pelo teu carinho, pelo teu sorriso, pelos teus olhos… por tudo aquilo que procurei e finalmente, encontrei._

 _Eras a peça que faltava para ser feliz e fui muito, muito feliz ao teu lado._

 _Foi a tua vez de me proteger e cuidar._

 _Gostava de ter um pouco mais de tempo, gostava de dizer que nos encontrámos depois de tanto tempo e que mais uma vez, te amei muito mais do que julguei ser possível._

 _Obrigado por tudo._

 _Espero que me perdoes por não acordar de novo para te acompanhar ao mar._

 _C. Levi_ "

Podia ser uma coincidência, mesmo que fosse muito estranha, mas podia ser só uma coincidência.

Contudo, aquela referência de eu ser aquilo que ele sempre esperou encontrar, era um sentimento familiar. Muito familiar e forte. Semelhante ao que senti quando o conheci e o mais misterioso era olhar para ele deitado naquela cama e poder vê-lo de outra forma. Também adormecido, mas com uns traços mais fortes e adultos, corpo mais consistente e roupas de um tempo perdido.

Podia ser uma alucinação, mas então abri a segunda folha e vi um desenho feito por ele.

Estávamos sentados no ramo de uma árvore, o braço dele na minha cintura e a minha cabeça encostada à dele. Os nossos trajes eram de outra época e aparentemente assim como imaginei momentos antes, ali estava ele com uma expressão mais adulta ao meu lado. Os dois tínhamos uma expressão tão tranquila e intemporal.

Deixei cair as folhas e abracei o corpo frio e imóvel naquela cama.

\- Capitão Levi… - Murmurei.

Puxei-o para mim, sentando-o e os braços permaneceram caídos ao lado do corpo e não escutava qualquer respiração. Não sentia o calor discreto do corpo dele e o perfume desaparecia também.

As lágrimas engrossaram e chorei desconsoladamente contra aquele corpo sem vida. Amaldiçoei o destino por levá-lo daquela forma, sem deixar que me despedisse, sem deixar que lhe dissesse que também o amava. Não era justo que levasse alguém tão jovem.

Tínhamos apenas dezasseis anos! Por que razão o destino achou que devíamos ser separados assim? Por que razão não fiz as perguntas certas? Por que razão não fiquei com ele mais um pouco? Por que razão a doença dele não tinha cura? Tantas perguntas e as respostas morriam uma atrás da outra.

Tiveram que tirar-me à força do quarto, obrigando-me também a deixar o corpo dele. Por vontade própria, jamais o deixaria de novo. Deram-me calmantes e acabei também por ficar num dos quartos do hospital. Escutei qualquer coisa acerca sobre precisar de apoio psicológico.

Quando a minha consciência voltou era madrugada e os meus pais estavam a dormir nas duas poltronas do quarto. Peguei no meu telemóvel que felizmente estava próximo e deixei uma mensagem aberta, onde escrevi poucas palavras antes de deixar o aparelho sobre a cama.

Se há coisa que me recordava é que o piso onde ficava o quarto do Levi era sempre os mais próximos à receção e no entanto, mesmo com a mente enevoada pelos calmantes, recordava-me do som do elevador e de referirem os pisos superiores para me levarem.

Assim que abri a janela do quarto, sorri. Era alto o suficiente.

\- Eren? – Era a voz ensonada da minha mãe.

\- Lê a mensagem. – Falei, subindo para o parapeito e pelo sono, surrealidade da situação e porque não permitiria que me impedisse, não foi capaz de alcançar-me antes de atirar-me para o vazio.

Não ficaria em bom estado, mas desde que atendesse ao meu último pedido para mim já era suficiente.

O meu último pedido era ser enterrado ao lado dele.

* * *

 **-X-**

 **Fim**


End file.
